SECUESTRO?
by mizuki tomohisa 722
Summary: el día paso normal para sasuke uchiha. pero acabo de una manera inesperada. ¿que pasara ahora que sabe que tiene un gemelo que no conocía de su existencia?


QUIEN ERES TU¡

Capitulo 1

El arrepentimiento llega cuando la sensación de culpa cae sobre nosotros. Es algo que realmente no se puede explicar. Es algo que tiene que vivirse en carne propia.

Aun si duele. El dolor es indispensable para el hombre que no pretende vivir una fantasia en su propìa vida. El miedo por ejemplo, llega a nuestra mente desde que nacemos y se repite dia a dia hasta que el fin llega a nuestras vidas.

Es inevitable. E indiscutible. Pero en el trascurso de todas esas sensaciones que nos genera el hecho de vivir, nos damos cuenta que para vivir hay que ser valientes.

Asi que si decidimos arriesgar nuestra vida por algo que amamos no se nos llamara estupidos o heroes. Se nos llamara valientes. Porque amar nos hace humanos. amar es sinonimo de dar.

El solo hecho de ver felices a nuestros seres amados, nos hace felices.

Una razon mas para ser valientes.

 **000**

Hoy todo me ha ido tremendamente mal. Comenzando con el fastidioso de mi hermano.

Solo hay una palabra que lo define en estos momentos:

Estupido.

Y no entiendo aun como es considerado el genio de la familia. El hijo privilegiado de papa. El consentido de mama. O el alma de la fiesta como suelen decir todos en el instituto.

No le encuentro explicacion logica.

Es tan irritante.

En estos momentos estoy haciendo mi trabajo de ciencias. Solo es un absurdo ensayo sobre las celulas madre. Aun me falta un poco. Voy a terminarlo mañana a primera hora.

Aprovechare este tiempo que me queda para resolver un asunto pendiente.

Tomo las llaves del auto. Voy a necesitarlas. Hoy tengo que ir por un libro a la biblioteca.

Cuando bajo las escaleras me doy cuenta que no hay nadie en casa. No, pero no me puedo confiar. Aun si todo es silencio, tengo que tener mucho cuidado con las trampas de ese idiota.

Suele ser una tortura el tener que lidiar con el carácter infantil de itachi. Pero, ya estoy mas o mehos acostumbrado a ciertas situaciones que me desagradan.

Al fin salgo de casa. Suspiro.

Sin embargo, apenas pongo un pie afuera un escalofrio recorre toda mi columna vertebral. El frio se apodera de mi piel. Y solo entonces siento un liquido traspasar mi ropa.

O no. Es hombre muerto. ¡Es hombre muerto.!

Solo me muevo un poco y algo cae al suelo. Me inclino y lo pongo a la vista.

El un pedazo… ¿de tela?

En fin. Ya lo reprendere cuando vuelva. Quiero ver la cara que pone papa cuando sepa esto.

Muy en el fondo espero que lo castigue. Pero como se que eso no va a suceder, poque siempre se sale con la suya. Voy pensando seriamente en involucrarlo con una pandilla. O denunciarlo por consumo de drogas.

Seria gracioso ver su expresion de incredulidad cuando llege un policial y le ponga unas redondeadas , metalicas y frias esposas.

Como me gustaria verlo con esas vestimentas en rayas que se ponen los reos.

Y, y, y.

Bueno, hora de cambiarme la ropa.

Un momento…

Ese olor es …orina?

Definitivamente voy a matarlo. ¡Estupido itachi.!

 **000**

Me tomo veinte minutos en llegar a la biblioteca.

Como hoy es domingo , no tengo que hacer la estupida cola por el resto de la tarde. Ni esperar a que las mesas se desocupen , porque practimante todo esta desolado.

Solo esta la encargada. Una anciana . Y un par de chicas a la izquierda muy en el fondo.

Decido tomar un asiento en una de las mesas mas alejadas. Suelo tomarme muy enserio eso de tener privacidad cuando quiero leer un libro.

Asi que empiezo con mi lectura.

No pasan ni cinco minutos cuando escucho risas. Unas risas chillonas que para nada me agradan.

Aun asi decido ignorarlo.

Pero no contaba con que las risas se intesificaran.

Maldicion.

Alzo la vista. Y me doy cuenta que son esas chicas las que estan riendo . no soy ciego. Puedo ver como ellas me estan mirando. Me miran como si fuera un juguete. Me observan como si fuera una joya. Me examinan como si fuera una prenda de vestir.

Ya no lo soporto.

Me levanto con las intensiones de reprenderlas. Son unas…

-disculpen señoritas. Pero no puedo concentrarme con sus…

-ja,ja,ja. Es mi imaginacion o estoy soñando.? Enserio que nos soprendes. De todas las personas que habitan esta planeta, nunca nos hubieramos imaginado que tu estarias aquí. Y para colmo leyendo un libro de ciencia. Oh, pero que digo, de seguro ocultas una revista pornografica en uno de esos libros.

-perdon?

De pronto sentia como si aquella chica fuera itachi.

-no,no,no. No te disculpes. Estas en todo tu derecho de venir a calentar uno de los asientos de esta aburrida biblioteca. Pero, guarda tu hipocrecia para cuando estemos en clases quieres?

-yo no…

-yo creo que se equivoco.-le hablo la otra al oido.- a lo mejor no viste el letrero de afuera. Pero aquí se viene a leer, no a bailar ni a apostar.

Espere unos segundos para calmar mis ansias de descuartizar a esas brujas. No me gustaba que se burlaran de mi. Pero mas cuando se trataban de unas desconocidas. Nisiquiera tuve tiempo de decir algo cuando la puerta del fondo se abrio y por ella entro una motocicleta.

Okey, ahora yo estoy soñando.

La motocicleta practicamente derrivo la puerta,y se estrello con una estanteria llena de revistas y periodicos viejos que salieron volando por todo el lugar.

Las brujas empezaron a gritar asustadas. Pude distiguir como la anciana se llevaba una mano al pecho. Talvez le daria una ataque cardiaco alli mismo.

Yo solo pude quedarme estatico como una roca. En esos momento en los que los latidos de mi corazon amenazaban con hacer explotar mi pecho.

El maldito loco que habia entrado de esa manera llevaba un casco. Los papeles seguian cayendo al suelo. Que puedo decir, a penas y habia pasado unos segundos.

Y entonces me fije en algo que no habia reparado aun. Unos de mis brazos temblaba.

Solo cuando todo se hizo silencio, puede articular lo siguiente:

-¿quien eres?

Mi voz sono temblorosa. Asustada. Y yo, todavia no podia creerlo.

En ese momento crei que iba a gritar del susto. Ese tipo acababa de sacarse el casco y lo que vi, puedo jurar que nunca lo voy a olvidar.

-¡soy sasuke,¡Que onda¡.- me guiño el ojo. Alzo la mano apuntandome.- ¿no vas a saludarme? O que pena, pues ,¡tu te lo pierdes¡.

-he?.-la reaccion mas estupida que he tenido

Se cruzo de brazos y puso los ojos en blanco. Ese tipo, era exactamente , como …yo.

-perdonen los inconvenientes. Señores, señoritas.- les guiño un ojo a las tres. Este tipo si que esta loco.-Pasaba por aquí y se me ocurrio venir por unos libros. Ya saben, el papel higienico esta muy caro. Y lo venden solo en los supermercados. Estoy beteado por alli por un laaaargo tiempo je, je,je.

Me tome unos segundo para verlo mas detenidamente.

Vestia como todo un loco. Como un miembro de una banda de metalica. Tenia un tatuaje en uno de sus brasos descubiertos. Y una correa en el cuello. Lo mas impresionante era la cantidad de armas que portaba.

Una pistola en el cinturon. Una navaja en su pierna. Sostenida por una cuerda. Un guante con incrustaciones puntiagudas. Y un sable en su espalda.

Mas que un miembro de una banda, parecia un soldado listo para ir a la guerra.

-ja,ja,ja. Disculpen por el desorden. Espero que no les sea un inconveniente.- luego de miro.-Recibi una llamada y me dijeron que vieron a alguien igual a mi. Logicamente no les crei. Pero mi curiosidad es mas fuerte que mi razonamiento. Ademas, si era mentira, les dije que se las cortaria. Auque creo que no sera necesario.-sonrio. Y yo abri la boca tratando de decir algo.-mucho gusto. Me alegra que no te haya arroyado con mi moto. Hubiera sido un desperdicio acabar con ese lindo rostro tuyo.

-que?.- demonios estoy siendo mas estupido aun.

\- en fin. Ya subete.- me sonrio y me lanzo el casco.

En ese momento recupere el habla. Y mi caracteristica arrogancia se hizo presente.

-estas de broma? No te conozco¡ ¡porque rayos…¡

-somos iguales? .-completo la frase que iba a decir.-Eso es lo que quiero saber yo. Por eso te digo que te subas o tendre que golpearte y llevarte a rastras. Y bien? No me gusta esperar. No hagas que me enoje y sube.

-mira..no se porque somos iguales. No se porque entraste como un loco…pero creeme cuando te digo que no me voy a subir a esa maquina asesina.

-okey.-puso la mano en la espalda y deslizo el sable. De inmediato me puse en posicion defensiva.

No sabia nada de peleas, ni siquiera sabia si podia hacerlo. Pero no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

-ja,ja,ja. Oye no te pongas asi. No voy a cortarte. O mejor dicho iba a hacerlo. Pero lo pense mejor …y mejor te llevo a rastras.

Lo que paso despues no pudo ser registrado por mi cerebro. Solo se que ahora me ecuentro amarado de espalda con ese tipo. Y escucho entonces el arranque de la motocicleta.

-¡oye¡ que haces¡?

-vaya. Que miedosito. Tranquilo .Vamos a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Y despues si tengo ganas, te envito un refresco. Bueno.¡adios damiselas¡

Casi se me sale el corazon cuando senti la moto moverse a una velocidad tremendamente horrible.

En ese momento estaba de espaldas asi que solo pude ver las miradas sorprendidas de las dos chicas.

A lo lejos escuche el sonido de una patrulla. Y poco después, mi grito de auxilio.

 **Continuara….**


End file.
